Archive
The Archive subforum on Game Corner's forums is for games deemed not good enough to be approved by the room's authority; this is down to the originality, enjoyment or the fact that the game has issues that cannot be modified or fixed. Games in the Archive may be reviewed again later in the future to end up being approved (for example, Serperior's Lengthy Chains) though most games in this subforum are not reviewed twice. This page lists every game that was archived, if the wiki's staff agree that 2 or more games listed here are the exact same, the first submitted with a name will be listed here. A *Aerodactyl's Auction *Advanced Berry Picking *Alakazam's D3x Cr3at10ns *Alakazam's Future Sight Survival *Alakazam's Trivia Showdown *Alexa's Lumiose Tour *All Jokes Aside *Alphabetti Spaghetti *Amaura's Adventitious Adventure *Araquanid's Water Bubble *Armaldo's Explosives *Audino's Aucctions *Authpposites B *Back Words *Banette's Midnight Manor *Battle Dimension *Beartic's Ice Hockey *Beat Up Pesp *Bellsprout's Berry Battle *Bewear's Bear Hugs *Big Brother *Blastoise's Mega Launcher *Blaziken's Baton Pass *Brain Games *Bronzor's Badge Bash *BST Guesser *Budew's Giga Growth *Bug Catching Contest *Bulbasaur's Bet *Bulu's Beast Boost *Buneary's Egg Hunting *Buzzwole's Boosts C *Cacnea's Combat *Captions *Capture the Mon *Card Fishing *Cards Against Pokemonity *Carvanha's Number Crunching *Castform's Changing Types *Castform's Weather Watch *Challenge Cup Mega *Challenge Elite *Chesnaught's Arena *Chessmons *Chingling's Scale School *Cinccino's Team Compositions *Claydol's Comparison *Cobalion's Codebreakers *Colour Mania *Conkeldurr's Button Crashers *Contact *Cooler or Warmer *Crustle's Cavern D *DaganRopa *Delibird's Delivery Dilemma *Delibird's Donut Shop *Delibird's Present Day *Deoxys' Detect *Dewott's Plunder *Dexter *Diglett's Desert *Diglett's Treasure *Ditto's Deceptions *Ditto's Transforming Frenzy *Doduo's Team Game *Doki Doki Literature Club *Don't Look *Doublade's Deceptive Divvy *Dowsing Machine Doom Match *Dragonite's Dancing Dome E *EastEarth *Eevee Feud *Eevee's Attract *Eevee's Evolution Express *Eevee's Evolution Inventor *Eevee's New Evolution *Emboar's Fighting Palace *Erika's Rainbow Cards *Exeggcute Rolling *Exploud's Exclusions F *Find that Pokemon *Flare Blitzkrieg *Floor Is Lava *Framed G *Gaga Ball *Game Corner Party *Game Corners *Game Descriptions *Game of Life *Gardevoir's Guessing Game *Genesect's Go Karts *Giratina's Grudge Match *Giratina's Souled Out *Glalie's Gift Exchange *Gothitelle's Guess Game *Greninja's Protean Palace *Gurdurr's Gauntlet *Guzzlord's Last Stand *Gyarados' Gym Game H *Hackmons Hunt *HangmAnagrams *Happiny's Weightlifting Measure *Hariyama's Hockey *Haunter's Hunt *Haxorus' Battle Class *Heatmor's Homophones *Hitmontop's Counter *Hoopa's Bottles *Hypno's Hider Hunt I *Inkay's Inferences *Insta-Protean *Inverse Mascots *Inverse Portmanteaus *Inverse Unown's Pokemon Chain J *Jirachi's Game Madness *Jirachi's Jamboree *Jirachi's Lost and Found *Jirachi's Star Counting *Judgment *Jynx's Jinx K *Kangaskhan Feud *Kingdra's Hidden Sniper *Klefki's Escape Room *Knockout Variant *Kommo-o's Totem Battle L *Lanakila Climb *Lanturn's Stop Lights *Lanturn's Traffic Lights *Latios' Languages *Liepard's Sneaky Snatch *Lileep's Hiding Extravaganza *Looker's On The Case *Lopunny's Footprints *Lost Letter Variant *Lunala and Solgaleo's Capture The Flag *Lunala's Shadow Shield *Luxray's Prairie *Lyric Adaptations M *Machamp's Rock Sliding *Machamp's Martial Mix-up *Magearna's Mechanical Mix and Match *Magearna's Technical Machines *Magikarp's Fun Fishing *Magikarp's Pond *Magmar's Volcano *Magnemite Pass *Magnetons Move-Making *Malamar's Mix'em Up! *Malamar's Psycho Game *Manaphy's Heart Swap *Mantine Surfing *Map That Location *Maractus' Mathematics Match *Marowak's Training Dojo *Mienfoo's Sneaky Steps *Mimikyu's Mimic Queue *Mimikyu's Shadow Sneak *Mimikyu vs Meloetta *Minior's Meteor Mash *Mirai Nikki *Misdreavus' Mystery Chests *Misdreavus' Random Encounter *Mole in The Hole *Monita's Magical Number *Morelull's Mushrooms *Mr. Mime's Barriers *Mr. Mime's Mimic Madness *Munna's Dream Hunt N *Natu's Name Tricks *New Game *NFL Super PokeBowl *Nihilego's Galactical Games *Ninetales' Beach *Ninjask's Blitzed Cards *Ninjask's Supersonic Speedway *Noivern's Outstanding Ultrasound *Numel's Numbers O *Oak's Dex Scan *Octillery's Target Practice *Odd Mon Out *Omanyte's Origins *Onix's Lost Stones *Oof Wheel *Oricorio's Corners *Oricorio's Dance Floor P *Pachirisu's Letter Spark *Pachirisu's Poffin Snack *Pansage's Pondering Parameters *Paige Down's FAQ *Painful Panel *Panpour's Ports *Parasect's Pickup *Party of One *Persian Rowlet *Phione's PokeRadar *Pick a Poke Ball *Pick 'n Play *Pidove's Tribute Trivia *Pikachu-Cosplay's Celebration *Pikachu's Pattern Finder *Passaparola *Pidove's Param Detector *Pikipek's Pickup *Piplup's Inverse Lost Letters Placement *Poke Ball Factory *PokeCreator *Pokemon Definitions *Pokemon Lottery Tickets *Pokemon Risk *Pokemon World Race *PokeShields *Poke-Wars *Porygon-Z-Moves *Porygon-Z's Tri-Attack *Porygon-Z's Virus *Porygon2's Moveset Search *POW *Power Of Teamwork *Primarina's Precise Ports *Psyduck, Golduck, Goose Q *Qwilfished Questions R *Random Rotom *Rapidash Jousting *Rapid Spin *Red Light Green Light *Red Rover *Relatable *Reworded Dex Entry *Remember Who... *Rock Paper Scissors *Rockruff's Battle Royale *Roggenrola's Cave *Roll Your Luck *Rotom's Fridge *Rotom's Gadgets *Rotom's Translations *Rowlet's Rhymes *RUN RUN RUN S *Sableye's Jewel Duel *Salamence's Strengths *Same is Lame *Save the Sunkern *Sawk's Dojo *Sawsbuck's Holiday *Sawsbuck's Similar Letters *Scatterbug's Scatter Shot *Scolipede's Speed Boost *Scrafty's Scrabble *Scyther's Secret Notes *Seedot's Seed *Seismitoad's Attack *Sentret's Speed Tie *Servine's Ports *Sevipers and Ladders *Sharks and Minnows *Shaymin's Maze *Sigilyph's Anagrams *Sigilyph's Crypts *Sigilyph's Story *Silvally's Memories *Simipour's Stan Phrases *Skarmory's Sky-Arrow Flight *Slaking's Stones *SlapJack *Slurpuff's Macaron Hunger *Snorlax's Berries *Snorlax's Sleeping Hours *Spinarak's Spider Web *Spinda's Drink Bar *Spinda's Specific Ports *Spinda's Stat Scaling *Splatoon Game *Spotlight *Sprout Tower Sage's Climb *Stakataka's Dice Tower *Storytime *Stufful's Street Party *Summon *Super Splash Bros T *TBWL *Team Ambush *Team Ports *Technical Machine Trivia *Tepig's Meltdown *The Amazing Skyla Battle *The Bottom Line *The Holiday Hunt *The PokeRap Game *Throh's Battle Arena *Tier Test Tournament *Togedemaru's Spikes *Togepi's Egg Moves *Togepi's Trademark *Togepi's Type Test *Toxapex's Teams *Trevenant's Trigger Words *Twenty Thousand Spindas *Tyrantrum's Resistance Test U *Unown's Hidden Power Game V *Vanilluxe's Ice Cream Bash *Variation Finder *Vespiquen's Hive War *Victini's Victory Cup *Viola's Video Nickgames *Volcarona's Bug Buzz *Volcarona's Volcano *Voltorb's Poke Balls W *Watchful Eye *Weavile's Mystery Game *Weavile's Weakness Hunt *What Am I? *Whimsicott's Switcheroo *Who's That Character? *Who's That Trainer? *Wobbuffet's Counter Craze *Wormhole Hunters *Would The Player Rather X *Xatu's Synchronized Woods Y * Z *Zeraora's Laser Tag *Zygarde's Tug of War # *60 Seconds Category:Helpful Lists